Information of Tekken: Life Front vs Dragon Within
by Jovi Ludovice
Summary: It has characters that are protagonists, supporting, and antagonists. It has locations for boss fights. This is a fighting and beat e'm up game. It has Arcade Mode, Vs. Mode, Team Battle, Survival Mode, Ghost Battle, Time Attack, and the story mode, Life Within Gods for Life Front and Dragon Within Sins for Dragon Within.
1. Life Front vs Dragon Within Information

Tekken: Life Front vs. Dragon Within

 **Life Front** :

Characters:

• **Jericho** \- A servant of the mankind of nature. He is the true wise hero of the nature kingdom. He has colonization army outfit with gauntlets on his arms. His fighting style is Natural-Style Exorcism Arts.

• **Ralluca** \- A female water spirit who wore a two-shouldered white short dress and natural gravity heels. Her fighting style is supernatural water exorcism arts. She is Jericho's protector which was killed by Heihachi Mishima.

• **Alena** \- A female lightning spirit who wore a two-shouldered royal blue short dress, electric bracelets, and golden boots. Her fighting style is electric assassination arts. She is Ralluca's predecessor because Heihachi killed her.

 **Supporting Characters** :

• Lei Wulong - Kowloon Street

• Chris Phoenix - G Corporation Dragon Facility, Lisbon

• Katrinna Alves - Lost Jungle, Rio

• Alberto West - G Corporation Branch Office, London

• Josie Rizal - Big Ben, London

• Julia Chang - G Science and Technology Building A, Arizona

• Rich McSlay - Mishima Zaibatsu Building B, Dubai

• Michelle Chang - G Science and Technology Building B, Colorado

 **Boss Characters:**

• Bryan Fury - Northern Woodlands, Orlando

• Nick Trejo - Buck's Terminal, Miami

• Ava Trejo - Container Terminal 2, Miami

• Jack-7 - Container Terminal 4, Miami

• Marshall Law - Alcatraz Island, San Francisco

• Paul Phoenix - Chinatown, San Francisco

• Alfredo Roxas - Mishima Zaibatsu Dragon Control, San Francisco

• Miguel Caballero Rojo - Fractured City, New York

• Sergei Dragunov - Spetsnaz HQ, Moscow

• Bob Richards - American Embassy, Moscow

• Eddy Gordo - G Corporation Building A, Lisbon

• Lucky Chloe - G Corporation Kinder Gym

• Kazuya Mishima - G-Occupied Pena Palace, Sintra

• Lars Alexandersson - Zaibatsu's Occupied Compound/Monasterio De Batalha

• Leo Kliessen - Neuschwanstein Castle, Bavaria

• Devil Jin - Mishima Zaibatsu-Occupied Hohenwerfen Castle, Salzburg

• Gigas - Mishima Zaibatsu Courtyard, Salzburg

• Claudio Serafino - Repetto Street, Duomo Di Sirio, Rome

• Jin Kazama - Raji Sand Hideout, Dubai

• Kunimitsu - Hotel Jade Oasis, G Corporation Heliport, Dubai

• Steel Dragon - Hotel Raja, Dubai

• Zafina - Azazel's Monument Temple, Mecca

• Shaheen - Souq, Mecca

• Bruce Irvin - G Corporation Dragon Control, Mecca

• Foximitsu - G Corporation Radiant Tower, Macau

• Yoshimitsu - Mishima Dojo, Yakushima

• Hworang - Industrial Highway 209, Monaco

• Eliza - Saint Rachelle Cemetery, Monaco

• King - Impluse Arena, Mexico City

• Baek Doo San - Mishima Zaibatsu Building B, Paris

• Ling Xiaoyu - Mishima Polytechnic High School A, Kyoto

• Panda - Mishima Polytechnic High School B, Kyoto

• Asuka Kazama - Kazama Street, Kyoto

• Lee Chaolan - Violet Systems A, Kyoto

• Alisa Bosconovich - Violet Systems B, Kyoto

• Anna Williams - G Corporation Dragon's Nest, Kyoto

• Emilie De Rochefort - Machester Square, London

• Steve Fox - Manchester Boxing Area, London

• Master Raven - London Underground Train

• Nina Williams - Mishima Zaibatsu Helicopter Control, London

• Heihachi Mishima - Mishima Zaibatsu Tower, London

• Feng Wei - Ancient Dragon Pit, Beijing

• Kuma - Tekken Force 5th Compound, Gunma

• Devil Kazuya - Kadai Street, Gunma

• Akuma - Abandoned Temple Site, Gunma

• Kazijin - Ancient Hachijou Dragon Temple, Gunma

• Kazumi Mishima/Devil Kazumi - Devil's Pit, Mt. Shirane, Gunma

 **Dragon Within:**

Characters:

• **Nick Trejo** \- A middle-aged dragon hero who trains dragons and people from Portugal. He is Ava's husband. His fighting style is Dragon Exorcism Sorcery along with his wife.

• **Ava Trejo** \- A middle-aged dragon heroine who trains Portuguese dragons and doing spells for fighting. His fighting style is Dragon Exorcism Sorcery along with his husband. She was kidnapped by natural guardians and became freed by Kunimitsu and Nick.

• **Kunimitsu** \- The second leader of G Corporation and a ninja in her militia. She has a cat-shaped mask, G Corporation jumpsuit, dragon wings, and powerful dark claws obtained from Devil Gene resources. Her attacks are dragon breathing fire and electric spikes that slams down all enemies. She is Ava's predecessor due to the abduction of Nick's wife.

Supporting Characters:

• Lucky Chloe - G Corporation Kinder Gym

• Kazuya Mishima - G-Occupied Pena Palace, Sintra

• Steel Dragon - Hotel Raja, Dubai

• Shaheen - Souq, Mecca

• Bruce Irvin - G Corporation Dragon Control, Mecca

• Foximitsu - G Corporation Radiant Tower, Macau

• Anna Williams - G Corporation Dragon's Nest, Kyoto

 **Boss Characters:**

• Lei Wulong - Kowloon Street

• Chris Phoenix - G Corporation Dragon Facility, Lisbon

• Katrinna Alves - Lost Jungle, Rio

• Alberto West - G Corporation Branch Office, London

• Josie Rizal - Big Ben, London

• Julia Chang - G Science and Technology Building A, Arizona

• Rich McSlay - Mishima Zaibatsu Building B, Dubai

• Michelle Chang - G Science and Technology Building B, Colorado

• Arcturus - Heavenly Temple, Gunma


	2. The 13 New Characters

**In addition to 46 returning characters from Tekken 7, the 13 new characters are:**

• **Jericho** \- A defender of the heavenly kingdom where he lived as his hometown to stop the evil such as dragons, military groups, and Kazijin using all of the natural animals and army of Pegasus. He is the main protagonist of Life Front.

• **Ralluca** \- A young female defender of her kingdom to stop the sins from Kazijin and ferocious dragons. She has water powers to create a massive fountain to defeat all of the sinners (dragons, evil soldiers, and Kazijin). She is the main protagonist of Life Front.

• **Alena** \- A female guardian of the life lightning and the predecessor of Ralluca which she was killed by Heihachi Mishima. She has electric powers to stop unnatural forces.

• **Nick Trejo** \- A dragon hero from modern ages of Portugal, Portuguese clad sinner, and a servant of G Corporation. He had relationships with G Corp. employees. He is Kunimitsu and Kazuya's right hand man. He is the first main protagonist of Dragon Within.

• **Ava Trejo** \- A female dragon heroine from Portuguese modern ages, an archer of dragon, and an assassin of G Corporation. She is Kunimitsu and Kazuya's right hand woman. She is the second main protagonist in Dragon Within.

• **Chris Phoenix** \- An American Judo Lord and the son of Paul Phoenix. He is the survivor of Resistance and the drafter of Punch-Reign Army.

• **Alberto West** \- A Canadian soldier who is a UN Intelligent Army who has Mohawk. His uncle got killed by Kunimitsu after World War III led by Jin Kazama. His goal is to have revenge on Kunimitsu by choking her with his steel cord and stab her body.

• **Rich McSlay** \- A British agent of Lars' Tekken Force and the assisstant. He is Lars' survivor and investigator of his Tekken Force to stop G Corporation, Mishima Zaibatsu, and Heavenly Empire.

• **Alfredo Roxas** \- An Argentinian clad man of Mishima Zaibatsu that controls several dragons with G Corporation to destroy many cities all over the world. He was killed by the guardian deities.

• **Steel Dragon** \- A terrorist of many cities, the G Corporation CEO, and the alter-ego of Kazuya Mishima. He was the right hand hero of Nick, Ava, Kunimitsu, and Bruce Irvin.

• **Foximitsu** \- A Filipino-Japanese ninja who practices Jujutsu, Systema, Eskrima, and Ninjutsu, the G Corporation mauler of Macau, and the father of Kunimitsu. In Macau, he is "Macanese G Corp. Corporal" and he leads an army of G Corporation soldiers around Macau.

• **Kazijin** \- The main antagonist of Life Front, the source of Devil Gene, and the brother of Azazel. He lives in an ancient huge Hachijou temple that is a dojo. In the story, Kazijin asks Nick, Kunimitsu, Ava, and the other minions to stop the forces from heaven. He is a demonic dragon that has dark-purple skin and his wings have purple crystal.

• **Arcturus** \- The main antagonist of Dragon Within, the source of heavenly powers, the father of Jericho and Ralluca, and the guardian deity of heavenly kingdom who looks forward to God. He is a blue-crystal Centaur that has his weapon, plasma trident, to take away the sinners.


	3. Rage Art Characters: New Ones

**The Rage Art Characters: New O** **nes**

• **Alberto West** \- stomps the opponent six times, punches with the powerful fists, and slashes 14 times.

 **• Alena** \- Creates a thunderstorm to strike the opponent, then knocks with her electric punch, and stomps with her electric boot 15 times.

• **Alfredo Roxas** \- Slashes the opponent 13-15 times frenzily, punches the belly 10 times, and slams.

• **Ava Trejo** \- Levitates the opponent to break the bones, launches the soul dragon to hit the body, and uses the boot to crush the legs.

• **Chris Phoenix** \- Punches rapidly 13 times to the opponent, then kick the head 3 times, and slams.

• **Foximitsu** \- Uses his sword to slash the opponent 16 times, kicks the body, and slams harder.

• **Jericho** \- Uses his natural powers to break the opponent's body parts and unleashes with a Pegasus soul.

• **Nick Trejo** \- Levitates the opponent to break the opponent's body, kicks with his dragon boot, and devastates with a soul drake.

• **Ralluca** \- Uses her magical powers to devastate the opponent, then slashes with her Pegasus sword, and creates Tsunami waves to defeat the foe.

• **Steel Dragon** \- Uses his Electric Wind Godfist to punch the opponent. Steel Dragon then slashes the opponent with his dragon claws, and uses flamethrower to burn.

 **Unplayable Characters:**

• **Arcturus** \- Uses his trident to open the portal to send the opponent into it and the portal explodes, Arcturus then leads natural animals to kill the opponent.

• **Kazijin** \- Crushes the opponent with dark crystal stalagmites, shoots the black hole, and sends to it to explode.


	4. Information of Nick Trejo

**Nick Trejo:**

• Full Name: Nick Soriano Trejo

• Also Known As: Dragon Hero

• Gender: Male

• Fighting Style: Dragon Exorcism Sorcery

• Height: 198cm.

• Weight: 90kg.

• Likes:

\- His wife

\- Dragons

\- Kazuya Mishima

\- Kunimitsu

\- G Corporation

\- Mishima Zaibatsu

• Dislikes:

\- Natural Deities

\- Elemental Goddesses who wore short dresses

\- Lei Wulong

\- Michelle Chang

\- Julia Chang

\- Failure in Operations

\- Good heroes and heroines

• Species: Human

• Eyes: Black

• Hair: Black

• Status: Deceased (formally) Alive (Now)

• Nationality: Portuguese

• Hobby: Training Dragons, Swordfighting

• Age: 31 (formally), 35 (deceased), 38 (alive)

• Occupation: Mentor of The Swordfighting (formally), Servant of Kunimitsu and G Corporation (now)

• Alignment: Good (events before Tekken 7), Evil (now)

• Family: His wife (Ava), His son, His daughter

 **Biography:**

As a modern-aged hero, he is a true mentor of the swordfight in the Modern Ages in Portugal. He is rich, good, powerful, and demonic man that helps the people end the Spanish bloodline during Portuguese Modern Ages.

When he came back to life, he is the truly advanced hero and he was assisted by two heroines, Ava Trejo, his wife, and Kunimitsu, his servant, to fend off the nature hordes. He feels good with Kunimitsu.

 **Personality:**

Unlike most of the people, he is the true dragon hero. His behavior is okay and normally detected by natural deities. He liked Kunimitsu to become his friend and became very wise.

 **Design Appearance:**

Nick Trejo has Ares' helmet which he got from the armory, peasant outfit that has a diamond on his chest and angel wings, medieval dragon wings, and crusader boots.

His second outfit is the peasant attire, skeletal dragon wings, a medieval helmet, golden gauntlets, and a rosary on his chest.

 **History:**

At the age of 31 in the Modern Ages of Portugal, Portuguese dragon hero and mentor of the swordfighting, Nick Trejo (Japanese: ニック・トレジョ), (Hepburn: _Nikku Torejo_ ) trained people on how to fight with swords steadily and train dragons in the modern-aged village of Lisbon. He learned his goals on how to stop the Spanish bloodline during the Modern Ages. He trained his pupils on how to use Portuguese bronze nunchucks for martial arts.

Soon, when he was 35, he was presumed dead after using the soul key on his draco comrades. His words before his death is "You must stop and destroy the Spanish bloodline guys! (Você deve parar e destruir os caras da linhagem espanhola!). His wife is holding her heavenly bracelets to stop dying in the Modern Ages.

When he was 38, he came back to life during the war between the nature front, the UN Army, Mishima Zaibatsu, and the G Corporation. He met his wife (Ava) again and reunited each other. He and his wife battled with the G Corporation and Mishima Zaibatsu against nature deities and nature troops. After the fall of the Native African Front, he met his two employees of G Corporation, Kazuya Mishima and Kunimitsu who controlled the dragons to defeat the nature hordes. They arrived in the spots of the planet to defeat the heroes and heroines.

Soon, after encountering Heihachi Mishima, his wife got kidnapped by a natural deity with a crystal centaur named Arcturus. He called Kunimitsu to join him for the investigation. When Arcturus puts his wife to his temple near Mt. Shirane, he sadly shouted at Arcturus that the latter is saying "Why did you put my wife in your temple!? (Por que você colocou minha esposa no seu templo !?). Shortly, Arcturus lead the army of natural women with white dresses and magical powers. When the women were defeated and killed, Nick and Kunimitsu headed to the temple to kill Arcturus and rescue his wife Ava. He called Kazuya Mishima to kill him so he can bring forth to destroy the heavenly kingdom in the sky. He, his wife, and Kunimitsu watched Kazuya flew in the sky with his dragon to destroy the natural kingdom in the heaven. And they celebrated the victory over the natural kingdom.

In the Post Credits scene, Nick encountered and fought Jin Kazama in the desert of Dubai, in order to kidnap him and put into the cryosleep of G Corporation. When Nick watched Jin Kazama stay in his cryosleep, he heard Jin broke the cryosleep and transformed in his devil form, so Nick and Devil Jin faced off each other. After Devil Jin was defeated, he returned to Portugal to find his wife, the son, and daughter.

 **Character Relationships:**

• Ava Trejo - His wife.

• Kunimitsu - His friend from G Corporation and servant.

• Kazuya Mishima - His great friend from G Corporation.

• Heihachi Mishima - He encountered him before his wife's abduction.

• Arcturus - Nick and Kunimitsu's main target, in order to kill him.

• Jin Kazama - He fought and put him into cryosleep and later faced with Devil Jin.

 **Fighting Style:**

His fighting style is Dragon Exorcism Sorcery, along with his wife Ava.


End file.
